1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic layer deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the same, and more particularly, to an organic layer deposition apparatus that can be simply applied to the manufacture of large-sized display devices on a mass scale and that can be used for high-definition patterning, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device by using the organic layer deposition apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed by using various methods, one of which is to perform a separate deposition method for each layer. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using the separate deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as an organic layer to be formed is disposed to closely contact a substrate, and an organic material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the organic layer having the desired pattern.
However, the separate deposition method using such a FMM is not suitable for manufacturing larger devices using a mother glass having a fifth generation (5G) size or greater. In other words, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to self-gravity, thereby distorting a pattern. This is not conducive for the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.